All In
by Sue Dunham
Summary: Strip poker? Cloud, Cid, Reno, Rude, Rufus, Tseng, Vincent. Rated for language, nudity and sexual content. Everybody likes it when Cloud wins.


This is third person with perspective. I hope this isn't necessary but just in case the observer order goes: Tseng, Vincent, Rude, Cloud, Tseng, Reno, Rufus, Cid

* * *

"If I win Reno, you aren't going to be talking for the rest of the night. Tomorrow you won't even be able to walk straight." He knew the first threat was by far the worst. He couldn't resist tossing out the second taunt anyway.

"If I win Cloud, _much_ more likely if you ask me, you won't be able to ride Fenrir for a week and I haven't even decided what I'm going to do with you yet tonight."

"They always choose each other." A naked Tseng complained. His voice was mild. However, the fact that he had even brought it up, suggested it was something that was bothering him. He was straddling Rufus' lap, back to chest. Rufus was lazily trailing swirling patterns down his defined abdomen. He hummed in silent agreement before kissing his way across the back of Tseng's shoulders.

Vincent, also naked, brushed his hand through Tseng's hair responding placidly. "Maybe they don't get enough of each other during the week."

Tseng shook his head sharply. Not to dislodge Vincent's pleasantly stroking hand, but in sheer denial. "If they 'got' any more of each other during the week, Reno would no longer be receiving a paycheque." His perturbed tone was only slightly diminished when he gasped under the attentions he was receiving. Rufus' hands had moved to Tseng's hips, where they were moving him rhythmically against the erection pressed against backside.

The delicious things Rufus was doing to him made his skin tight and pebbly. "If Cloud wasn't carrying a company cell phone, I don't know that we'd ever find Reno." The disgruntlement that leaked into his tone between pants and swallows seemed to be amusing to everyone else present. Everyone except Rude, who was naked and lying on his back between Cloud and Reno. Rude was the Table. The first player to lose was always the Table. The man's broad physique and ample musculature, made Rude a favourite for the position.

"I realize it is only partially a game of chance, but surely they shouldn't always win. We are clever men. How do they do it?" Rufus too was naked. He somehow still managed to sound as though this was a boardroom. Rufus' question had been murmured into Tseng's ear. Ever efficient, the query very nearly made Tseng whine.

It was their weekly poker night and by long standing tradition the game was strip poker. The pot of this particular game was the choice of partners and positions for all the players.

"Cock!" Burst out Cid, also naked and currently unwilling to let anyone touch him. Tseng realized the man was sulking and that his expletive was likely inspired by the sheer number of examples present. Nevertheless he had to question Rufus' assessment. Surely they were not _all_ clever men. Talented men with a truly amazing array of skills, handsome, and in some cases even pretty men, but not all clever. Tseng squirmed eliciting a delighted purr from Rufus. He wouldn't mind bottoming for that _un_clever man tonight. Assuming he got over his current fit of pique. Perhaps next week they would manage to keep Reno's incendiary tendencies away from Cid's boxers.

"Reno's an underhanded, sneaking cheat, little fucker and Cloud's got a horseshoe shoved right up his ass, courtesy of the godsdamned fan-girling planet." Cid continued.

Cloud snorted. He was still clothed in his boxers, black, like everything else he owned. "He's too horny to cheat. Besides if you think he's hiding cards on him somewhere, you need to get your eyesight checked." His tone was dry and clipped. Tseng wondered how he managed that with the obvious flush of desire that rose from the line of his boxers to his fair cheeks.

Reno, now at the centre of attention, managed to look both ridiculous and hot as he sat grinning like an idiot in nothing but his tie. Reno liked to strip from the bottom up. It served to get him, 'nearly naked as quick as possible,' his words. His skin was tantalisingly pink and despite his concentration on the game, he seemed to ooze sexual readiness.

Tseng hated his tie. He only ever wore the extra article of clothing to poker night. It had started when Reno discovered Cloud's excellent poker face applied to poker as well as everything else. Reno had declared that the man became positively evil if he won too many weeks in a row. What Reno had actually said was, "Cloud turns into a damn prude, fucking tight-ass, who won't put-out." What he had meant was, "Cloud doesn't let me top." Tseng had taken liberties. The tie irritated him and Tseng knew that Reno took a very personal pride in his ability to irritate him.

Tseng lost focus for a minute when Rufus' hand walked slowly up his erection.

* * *

It was Vincent's personal preference that Cloud win. When Reno won, the whole affair became a mad parade of dildos and cock rings, whips and leather. All manner of restraints, bondage and odd positions, were commonplace when Reno was running the show. It didn't make Vincent uncomfortable per se, but it did make him wary and even occasionally annoyed. He always came back though. More importantly, he always came. He wasn't completely sure if it was the sexual gratification or the fact that poker night kept his beasts quiet.

He watched Reno for a moment while stroking Tseng's hair. The man had no shame. He sat in his chair, nude but for the tie, with one leg pulled up to occasionally rest his chin on. The position partially obscured his cock but bared his naked ass and its puckered hole to view. Not that Vincent could talk. Not that Vincent wanted to object, he liked it. He also liked the Turk, especially when he wasn't calling the shots. Vincent's body responded shamelessly to the direction his thoughts were taking.

Reno was saying something. Vincent didn't particularly care what. Reno's mouth would move until he got too horny to speak. As Reno gesticulated wildly his puckered opening winked in and out of sight. Vincent's breathing sped up and became heavy. He very much wanted more of the Turk, sans toys, games and nearly impossible positions. Sometimes Vincent despaired at Reno's wicked creativeness.

Reno wouldn't be Reno though, without his wild imagination. So they all forgave him -as long as Cloud won at least every other week. Tseng, Vincent mused, was right. It was about time someone else won.

It was too late for that this week though and Vincent was intent on doing his part to ensure he didn't end up suspended from the ceiling, spread eagled like some sort of debauched trapeze artist. Or worse... Reno's newest ideas were always worse than the week before.

Vincent approached Cloud, watching Reno as he ran his fingers lightly across the expanse of Rude's chest. Short gasps and almost silenced grunts were coming from the man. The only requirement of the Table was silence. Until the game was over the Table was not allowed to participate in any conversation or touching. It was a punishment of sorts. Vincent had once felt it was unfair how often Rude ended up in the position. Eventually he had come to realize that no one lost that often. Rude deliberately threw hands. The man enjoyed being naked while everyone else pretended he wasn't there.

Vincent's own time as the Table had not been so very terrible. However, the inability to reciprocate the teasing touches of the other players slowly wreaked havoc on him internally. Recalling that, he altered his route slightly so that he could drag his own fingers up the length of Rude while on his way to Cloud.

Upon his arrival, Vincent carefully caressed the fingers of his right hand through Cloud's hair. It was so soft. He felt a funny stuttering fondness. He settled his gauntlet on Cloud's shoulder, brushing lightly against his neck. Cloud's eyelids fluttered and his head tipped back into the caress. Vincent was forced to clear his throat; Cloud could be so very responsive. His eagerness for almost any touch went straight to Vincent's cock. He stood directly behind Cloud, facing Reno over the subtly twitching Rude. Still softly petting, he dropped his mouth to Cloud's ear, speaking sotto voce so that Reno could hear him.

"I wouldn't be averse to helping you win tonight Cloud, _if_" and here he paused delicately running his clawed hand beneath Cloud's upturned chin, "you award me with him when you do." He turned his head to the now squirming Reno so there would be no mistaking his meaning. Vincent didn't smirk, another man might have, instead he let his red eyes pin Reno in place. He wondered if Reno was fidgeting because was aroused or nervous. Both thoughts were exciting and he leaned his aching member into Cloud's back seeking momentary relief.

Reno withdrew his hand from its torturous discovery of Rude and a half-sigh followed. Reno was looking at Cloud intently. Cid circled the table to come up behind Reno. He looked intrigued or maybe pissed-off. It was a little difficult to tell with Cid. The man wasn't a great mystery, so Vincent concluded he was aroused, intrigued and pissed. The entire room waited for Cloud's decision. Vincent kept his claw-like fingers in motion, enjoying the small shivers of pleasure he was dragging from Cloud's frame. Vincent liked anticipation. It made him shift restlessly and lean into Cloud a little more.

"Done, if I win tonight Vincent, you can have Reno's ass." Vincent dropped his head to Cloud's shoulder to nibble out his thanks.

Reno somehow looked both excited and crestfallen. It seemed they really did prefer each other's company. Vincent was certain he could keep him from truly regretting the situation though.

Cid was cackling and swearing at Reno as he tugged at his tie and hair. Cid didn't truly dislike Reno; he just had an odd way of showing affection. He also seemed to truly delight in anything that broke the cocky Turk's stride. Cid surely wouldn't continue to show every week, nor would he have started sucking on Reno's ear if there had been any dislike there.

Vincent pulled Tseng and Rufus to a chair out of Cloud's line of sight, but directly viewable by Reno. He then captured Tseng's lips and helped him to impale himself on Rufus, chest to back again. All three men shivered. Reno's breathing became audible and ragged. Vincent traded Tseng's eager mouth for Rufus' before he pushed the thighs of both men apart so that he could kneel between them. Cloud had shifted partial attention to teasing one of Rude's nipples. Cid's hands were slowly traveling down Reno's chest and abdomen. Carefully dipping into every valley his lithe frame sported. Sighs and gasps filled the room, taking the place of conversation. A long tortured moan was at last wrung from Rude. He was clearly starting to lose the battle with stillness.

Vincent shivered as he descended between the combined legs of Tseng and Rufus and settled Tseng's erection deep in his throat. There were no rules against touching on Poker night, but no one was supposed to come until someone had won. Vincent hoped Cid behaved himself. He wanted his time with Reno.

* * *

The last cards were dealt and lying face down on Rude's chest. Cid was now kneeling before Reno. He was slowly stroking Reno's cock while he nibbled and swore softly into the skin of his neck. It only took Rude a quick glance to see Reno's eyes were locked on the spectacle Tseng made. Rufus' erection was buried deep inside him while Vincent bobbed and swallowed happily around him. Tseng made the softest sounds of need while he rose and fell between the two men. Rufus was practically purring, his hands were clamped firmly around Tseng's hips while his head was buried in the man's neck. Reno was flushed and breathing hard. He looked nearly frantic. He looked hot and needy.

Rude watched Cloud watch Reno while he dipped a finger into Rude's open, quietly gasping mouth. Cloud may have been regretting his decision. "If you want me tonight Reno, it looks like you are going to have to win me." Cloud's voice always seemed to have the effect of making everyone in the room take notice. Rude struggled to remain as inert as possible. He couldn't resist adding gentle sucking pressure to the slowly thrusting fingers in his mouth. The moan he got in return had his hips jerking helplessly.

Everyone who wasn't Vincent was wondering who would get a turn with the outrageously sexy hero. Assuming Cloud won of course. Suddenly it was in everyone's best interests that Reno lose this week.

Rude heard Vincent hum, then Tseng moaned deeply. That pulled a similarly desperate noise out of Rufus. Someone's chair scraped across the ground. Cid dropped his head from Reno's chest to his erection and hollowed his cheeks. Reno made a strangled kind of sound that was mirrored by his hand tightening suddenly around Rude. Rude finally arched into the hands that wandered his body.

* * *

The soft sounds of laminated cardboard hitting the ground went unnoticed. The cards had fallen partially face up and drew everyone's attention anyway. Seeing Reno's revealed hand, it looked like there was no way Cloud could win. Reno pulled free of Cid who was glaring down at the exposed figures. He moved from his seat to kneel by the proof of his apparent victory and grinned smugly up at Cloud. "Mmm hero, looks like those boxers are mine." He sounded wickedly pleased.

Cloud dismounted his own chair and knelt in front of Reno, next to the same spilled pile. He leaned into Reno meekly and kissed him. Reno was warm and he felt so good. Cloud softly sucked Reno's tongue into his mouth. He grabbed both of Reno's hands and set them at the hem of his boxers. He twisted his hips against Reno's obvious arousal, silently pleading for help. Reno started to eagerly pull them off when Cloud caught him by the tie.

Cloud used his free hand to turn over his buried cards. He pulled Reno around by his tie so that he was forced to look into the now revealed winning hand. "Sorry Reno." He breathed into Reno's openly gaping mouth. "Looks like your tie is mine."

The others came to join them. Hands reached down to help them to their feet. "This then is mine." Vincent's voice was always deep, but now it settled right into Cloud and he shivered against Reno, feeling him do the same. He watched Vincent's hands settle firmly and possessively onto Reno's bottom. His own arousal jerked in response.

The attentions of the other four men shifted to him and their teasing, caressing, pressing, pulling hands were shutting down his brain. He flushed deeper and his skin pulled tight. Tseng caught him by the ear with his teeth and Cloud felt himself melting into something made out of hot need. Heat rushed up and down his spine is response to hands that went _everywhere_. He was so hard he thought he might break. He grabbed at a wandering hand... Rufus' and clamped it around his dick. He needed something, _anything_ to hold him together, to help him fall apart.

Cloud was very relaxed when he was the winner. For the most part he usually chose to top or bottom for Reno and who else would join them and left the others to their fun. Tonight he was clearly going to be choosing one of the others as a bed partner and they all brushed against him as they made their way towards Rufus' enormous custom sized bed.

He was practically lifted onto the bed. The sheets were cool and startling against his overheated flesh. He missed the presence of the hands already. He leaned back into the soft sheets and looked back at the four pairs of expectant eyes. They were still touching each other, but they were no longer touching _him. _He couldn't wait any longer. He sat up and buried his hands into Tseng's fine, soft black hair. "Top or bottom Tseng?"

* * *

Cloud was letting Tseng choose? He was a much preferable winner to Rufus. The one time Rufus had won the evening, things had been... strained. Rufus had control issues.

Tseng leaned in to taste Cloud. Their lips met soft and wet, he let Cloud dictate the kiss. When he sweetly pulled Tseng's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it lightly, Tseng broke the kiss and encouraged them both further up the bed. Taking his cue from Cloud's languid posture and beseeching kiss, he made his decision. "Would you bottom for me Cloud?" He knew that to the others he still sounded vaguely clinical, but he could hear the strain in his own voice. He was so hot. He wanted and his need warred with his restraint. Cloud made a pleased humming sound of confirmation and arched up into Tseng's hovering body.

Tseng tried to strangle his raging libido. Cloud was just so responsive. It urged Tseng to push too hard and too fast. The last thing he wished was to rush this. What he really wanted was to be the cause of the slow spiral of need that would make Cloud shudder and break. He wanted to hear Cloud sigh and watch his eyes grow wide as he spilled himself in Tseng's hand. That didn't alter the fact that, "inside now," was on constant repeat in his head. It also didn't help to still his shaking hands as he reached for one of the neatly lined up bottles of lube on the coverlet.

Cloud's hand caught his on its trembling journey and he pulled the fingers into his mouth. Cloud's tongue lapped and his mouth provided gentle suction and the whole world narrowed. Cloud was the only one left wearing a useful piece of clothing. Tseng managed to think coherently enough to divest him of it using his free hand. When the boxers were gone, Cloud slid a small container of lube into his hand and stroked his own erection in invitation or mimicry.

He struggled to catch his breath. He felt winded already and he had to pace himself. It just seemed difficult with hazy red lust fogging everything up.

While Tseng battled his tunnel vision and worked lube onto his fingers, Cloud was reaching out to grab Reno's dangling tie. He was just giving in to Vincent's attempts to position him on all fours. Reno responded immediately to Cloud's insistent tugging and crawled over, hovering over Cloud. Tseng felt Cloud's sucking tightness on his fingers ease. His fingers were released and Reno's tongue immediately took their place.

They really couldn't get enough of each other.

Tseng used his now free hand to push one of Cloud's legs up into his abdomen giving his lubed fingers better access. As the first finger slid into tight and heat, Cloud gasped sharply into Reno's sucking mouth. Tseng's brain started to short out again it was so stimulating. The sound seemed to reverberate in his ears and thrum through his already over stimulated body. He was ready to pound the mattress in his need.

* * *

Reno moaned down into Cloud's mouth when he felt Vincent finally breach him from behind. The slick slide, felt like a line of fire drawn into his body. His mouth fell open with Vincent's first thrust and he growled his satisfaction.

Cloud was openly gasping up at him and it made his balls tighten. His pelvis felt charged and sensitive. He wasn't really sure when he had started thinking of Cloud as _his._ Somehow it had just happened. He'd been shocked earlier when Cloud offered him to Vincent and wondered briefly if maybe Cloud didn't feel the same way. The slight pangs of jealousy he had felt when the rest of the poker players had started fawning over him had made him hot, aggressive and needy. Every touch seemed intensified because it didn't come from _him_.

Somehow, the fact that Cloud was falling apart because of touches not delivered by Reno and that he himself was shivering and gasping as a result of hands that weren't Cloud's, raised the whole encounter to a fever pitch. Cloud always seemed to know how to manipulate him. When Cloud had caught his tie and pulled him in to kiss, Reno had known he hadn't lost his preferential place. That knowledge caused heat to pool hot behind his erection. His arousal was heavy with need and begging for attention. He wanted to stick it in Cloud.

Instead he broke the kiss with Cloud and leaned back to have his mouth devoured by Vincent. There was no tease in the kiss, it was wet and firm and invading. Reno flailed his hand around until he connected with Rude. Interrupting him from whatever he was doing with Rufus and Cid, he coaxed his large partner onto the bed and eased himself into his mouth. "Rude, nngh Vincent, Rude," he panted out as Vincent bore his body weight and helped him rise and fall with his thrusts.

He was spread wide and the wet softness of Rude's mouth caused his breath to hitch. Rude was easily keeping up with the motions Vincent was putting him through, but Reno had other ideas. He managed to convince Rude to release him; he persuaded the big man to roll onto his back and fell over him. With Reno back on hands and knees, Vincent didn't need both hands to guide him. Reno watched Vincent's right hand descend to stroke Rude's exposed cock while Rude sucked Reno back into his mouth. It was good, so good.

Reno was going mad. His whole body felt strangely unstable. He was crammed together at funny angles and he throbbed with lust.

Free to use his own mouth on Cloud again, Reno let his needy little mewls and desperate pants break onto his tongue. Cloud rewarded him with tracing fingers playing across his scalp and a gentle tug at his bottom lip.

Reno could feel Vincent stroking his golden hand up and down his back lightly, to keep him moving as he wanted. Bouncing between stiff hardness and soft wetness Reno was coming undone.

* * *

Taking Rude's example Rufus immediately crawled over to Cloud. He extracted Cloud's erection from Tseng's undulating fingers and pressed his lips to the tip. It was gratifying to hear Cloud suck in a shocked breath. Rufus wanted to cause Cloud to fall apart. He skimmed his lips over the top of Cloud's erection before licking his way to the base and humming there. Cloud's sweet pleas were settling right into Rufus' own dick, it bucked seeking contact and he couldn't resist fisting himself.

Seconds later he felt cool slick fingers slide against him, one to slip inside and brush along his inner walls. The finger was blunt and forceful, searching and that had Rufus' hips jerking helplessly. When it smoothed along his prostate Rufus couldn't help but whimper high in his throat. One finger became two and the timber of his whimper slid into a deeper moan. Need swirled deep within him. Cloud sucked in air as a result of the moaning hum around his erection. Cloud reached a hand into Rufus' hair, petting softly and then traced his thumb along the arch of his eyebrow. Tseng mimicked the motion from his other side. A moment later he was sliding tickling fingers to the nape of Rufus' neck. It made his scalp prickle and goose bumps break out across his skin.

A caustic, "fuuuuuck," accompanied the switch from fingers to cock as Cid slid into him. Rufus felt fevered all over. Warring sensation radiated out from his head and ass to mix strangely in his spine. He couldn't stop the soft sounds that were escaping his throat as he bobbed his head and rocked between his own hand and Cid's cock.

Cid knocked Rufus' hand free and replaced it with his own. Cid's hand was large and calloused and still slick with lube. Rufus was starting to shake apart. His attention pinged between his own need and Cloud's. He was surrounded on all sides and he felt like he was speeding forward without control. He had no power, none, no restraint, no control and no say.

Cloud and Reno were whining into each other's mouths like they were trying to out bottom each other. His brain was short circuiting with the plethora of needy sounds the two could make. Tseng was driving Cloud's body which dictated the pace that Rufus himself could go at. Cid had taken over his lower half completely. The man's stiff and steady thrusts kept his heart thrumming and his tight pulls did odd things to his vision. He was coming apart. He was going to explode. It was too much.

Tseng's reached over and grabbed his hand. He spread lube from his own hand onto two of Rufus' fingers before guiding them back into his own puckered opening. Cid stilled to watch as Rufus slid his fingers into Tseng. This allowed Rufus greater control over his own body and he didn't hesitate to press and firmly stimulate Tseng's prostate. This caused Tseng to buck forward almost helplessly. His action had Cloud arching up, crying out Reno's name. In response Reno jerked backwards and down. Vincent, Reno and Rude gasped nearly simultaneously as more of Reno was shoved down Rude's throat and more of Vincent was shoved into Reno and Vincent's had spasmed around Rude's erection.

Rufus nearly came on the spot with the control the action gave him. Desperately trying to hold back, Rufus hollowed his cheeks and concentrated on Cloud's pleasure as much as he could.

* * *

Cid's brain wasn't working. His body was on desperate auto-pilot as all the dirty thoughts he'd ever had were put to shame by the action taking place in front of him.

His mind stuttered and jerked without rhythm or pattern, like his hips were starting to. Cid clung desperately to the sounds the other men were making. They were like finely tuned machinery, a series of sighs followed by a matched grunt or groan. Everything was moving and working like it should. Together they were one giant engine, purring, pistoning, driving ahead. Action, there was so much action. Sweet heat and clamping muscles, everywhere someone was straining and Cid was losing his head.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, now. More. Shit._ His brain started and stuttered, choked and stopped. The cadence was lost. He was pumping blindly, desperately charging forward to completion. He was hot and Rufus' body beneath him was practically humming his desire. Everything was hot, sweat, _need, more, now._

Tseng reached behind him and drew cool fingers through the dampness beading on his back. How were his fingers cool when everything was so damn hot? The fingers slid down his spine slick with lube. They breached him forcefully and the world fell away. He sank deep into Rufus and moaned out his release.

Everyone seemed to be aware of it. A long drawn out, 'oooh,' lingered in his chest. His body still pumped through the memory of pleasure. Like a release valve finally being spun, everyone started to follow him over the edge. There was a sharp sound from Rude as he bucked up into Vincent's hand. Tseng's fingers were quickly withdrawn as he lost control. Reno was keening and it looked like Vincent was silently following him into the tight spiral. Rufus hummed high in his throat and started swallowing and Cid's fingers were coated in dampness.

* * *

The whole world seemed to pause. Jerks, shivers, moans and strokes were shared. Post-orgasm bliss settled over the men. A jumble of limbs swiftly resolved itself into a sort of exhausted huddle. Blankets were shifted around, partners were exchanged and everyone staunchly refused to leave the bed.

Reno couldn't resist smugly enquiring of Tseng if he'd had any trouble with the horseshoe shoved up Cloud's ass.

* * *

I wrote this to fill a prompt from the ff7 kink meme on . the prompt was:

(Tseng, Reno, Rude, Rufus, Cid, Vincent, Cloud. Strip Poker. Eventually sex. Loser gets punished. Whereas the winner gets to choose who they want. Bonus for toys usage. The author can inteprete this anyway they want. Use all characters or some, it's up to you!)

Thanks for sharing with me!

please if you see any flaws- grammar, typos, inconsistencies - anything at all please let me know.

Also, I have never even written a threesome before. I can't handle seven men. I am worried this came out rushed and choppy. So opinions on that matter especially would be appreciated


End file.
